


Few Old Men

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai worries about Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Episode 1.4: The Penitent Invader

Kai doesn’t like all these people hanging around the longhouse: not with Arthur wounded. And he doesn’t like Herward sitting in Arthur’s place, puffing out hot air about Arthur’s responsibilities. In fact, he’d like to knock the smug look off the self-professed holy man’s face.

These asses with beliefs: the Picts – whose addled notions Llud is explaining – Rolf, Herward, and the like, are more dangerous than those with none at all.

Llud applies a hot stone, scorching Arthur’s wound to stop the flesh from festering. Arthur hisses out a breath; his back arches, and Kai clenches his fist.

How Arthur does it, Kai will never know, but when Llud has finished torturing him, he gets to his feet, and takes a few uncertain steps towards the seat across from Herward.

Kai goes quickly to his side, and wraps a fur around him; good thing, too, because he can feel Arthur shaking beneath his hand – the treatment, almost as bad as the injury itself. Arthur must be kept warm. 

He squeezes Arthur’s shoulders, steadying him so he can take a drink without spilling it.

~~

Of course, when Herward has gone, and they are left alone, Arthur lashes out. He’s furious that, instead of galloping to the rescue, he has needed help.

Knowing how much he hates being wounded, and in another’s debt, Kai lets Arthur use him as his whipping boy. For a while.

Then his own anger – with Arthur, for taking such a grievous hit, and with himself, for being somewhere else, not watching Arthur’s back – spills out. 

“At least I can still fight beside my men.”

Seeing his leader brought so low that he trembles without shame before a stranger … it makes Kai afraid.

There are few old men in their village.

With iron in his voice, Kai says, “Let us have no more talk of last stands. I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> First archived here: 28 May 2010.  
> Revised: 20 April 2015.


End file.
